Tino Tonitini Meets Godzilla (2014)
Tino Tonitini Meets Godzilla (2014) is an epic movie created by Punkasaurus0530 and Sonic876. Plot In 1954, Godzilla, an ancient alpha predator, is lured to an island in an attempt to kill it with a nuclear bomb. In 1999, Project Monarch scientists Ishiro Serizawa (Ken Watanabe) and Vivienne Graham (Sally Hawkins) investigate a colossal skeleton unearthed in a collapsed mine in the Philippines. They find two giant spores; one dormant and one hatched that made a trail into the sea. In Japan, the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant experiences unusual seismic activity; and Supervisor Joe Brody (Bryan Cranston) sends his wife Sandra (Juliette Binoche) and a team of technicians into the reactor. A tremor breaches the reactor, leaving Sandra and her team unable to escape while the plant collapses. Fifteen years later, Joe's son Ford (Aaron Taylor Johnson), a U.S. Navy explosive ordnance disposal officer, returns from a tour of duty to his family in San Francisco but has to immediately depart for Japan after Joe is detained for trespassing in the Janjira quarantine zone. Joe persuades Ford to accompany him to their old home in the quarantine zone to retrieve vital data. They successfully retrieve the data but are discovered by soldiers and taken to a secret facility in the power plant's ruins. After several power failures, a giant winged creature emerges and escapes, destroying the facility. Joe is severely wounded and dies after being evacuated by helicopter to the U.S.S. Saratoga. The incident is reported around the world as an earthquake. Serizawa, Graham, and Ford join a U.S. Navy task force led by Admiral William Stenz (David Strathairn) to search for the creature, called "MUTO" (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism). Serizawa and Graham reveal to Ford that a 1954 deep sea expedition triggered the appearance of Godzilla, and how nuclear tests in the 1950s were really attempts to kill him, how they have been secretly studying Godzilla, how the MUTO caused the Janjira meltdown, and how Godzilla and the MUTO are connected with each other. Ford reveals that Joe had monitored echolocation signals that indicated the winged MUTO was communicating with something. The MUTO attacks a Russian submarine dropping it in Hawaii, on land. Godzilla arrives, causing a tsunami in Honolulu and briefly engages the MUTO in battle, before it flees. Meanwhile, a second, larger, wingless MUTO emerges in Neveda and devastates Las Vegas. The scientists deduce that the second MUTO is female, that the female was the one the male was communicating with, and that the two MUTOs will meet to breed in San Francisco. Over the scientists' objections, Stenz approves a plan to use nuclear warheads to lure and destroy the monsters. Ford joins a team delivering the warheads by train. The female MUTO intercepts the train and devours most of the warheads. The single remaining warhead is airlifted to San Francisco and activated after Godzilla arrives. The male MUTO steals the warhead and takes it to the female, who forms a nest around it in the Chinatown area. While Godzilla and the MUTOs battle, a strike team, including Ford, enters the city by HALO jump to find and disarm the warhead. Unable to access the timer, the team sets the warhead on a boat for disposal at sea while Ford blows up the MUTO nest. The MUTOs initially get the upper hand, but Godzilla emerges victorious in the end and collapses on the shore. Ford is rescued and reunites with his family at an emergency shelter the following morning. Godzilla awakens and returns to sea with the media hailing him as "King of the Monsters - savior of our city?" Scenes *Prologue (Tino Tonitini Meets Godzilla 2014) *Power Plant Incident *15 Years Later *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ending (Tino Tonitini Meets Godzilla 2014) Characters *Sunset Shimmer, Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version), April O Neil (2012 version), Casey Jones (2012 version), Splinter (2012 version), The Mighty Mutanimals, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Christopher Thorndyke, Cosmo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost will be guest stars in the film. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Epic films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Monster films